


Shift Change

by seimaisin



Category: Bandom, Hush Sound, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hospital AU. <i>Everyone on the floor knows that Greta is having an affair with the new nurse.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spindlelimbs (Maureen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maureen/gifts).



Everyone on the floor knows that Greta is having an affair with the new nurse. She knows everyone knows. She just doesn't care.

Whatever, she's a resident, at this point she hasn't seen her apartment in nearly four days. She last caught more than an hour of sleep ... oh, sometime yesterday morning, before the kid in room 32 coded and all hell broke loose. They managed to save him, but they weren't so lucky with the girl down the hall later in the day. She had an aneurysm, nothing they could have done. It didn't make it any easier for Greta. An eight-year-old, for god's sake, one who had been saddled with a brain tumor since she was two. Some days, Greta's not sure why she didn't choose to become a pediatrician, rather than go through this oncology hell.

So, when Jon wanders in a half hour early for his shift, she almost cries, she's so happy to see him. He looks for her first - he always does, every time he comes in. He knows she's usually there, knows where to find her when she's not working. Today, she's sitting in the changing room behind the nurse's station in the dark, listening to the hum of activity outside the door. Jon turns on the light, and she squints. "Sorry," he says, sliding onto the bench next to her. He's not dressed in his scrubs yet. Greta figures that's enough of an invitation.

His lips are chapped; they scrape gently across hers when she tugs him closer. He pushes her lab coat off her shoulders; underneath, she's wearing the same scrubs she's worn for ... well, way too many hours. She'll have to change them after this, she thinks. She doesn't realize she's speaking aloud until Jon chuckles against her mouth. She laughs, too. It eases some of the pressure in her chest.

This room isn't really designed for sex. She briefly wishes she'd chosen to rest in the sleep room ... but some of her fellow residents complained the last time she and Jon spent any time in there. So, she'll take what she can get. At the moment, she's perfectly happy to stand and let herself be pushed against the cool tile wall. Jon slides his hands up under her shirt, rubbing circles against her skin as he kisses her. After a few minutes, one hand drifts lower and slides under the elastic of her pants. Greta lets her head fall back against the tile; Jon presses wet kisses against the side of her neck while he touches her. He's learned how to get her to her breaking point very quickly. They don't usually have much time. Her orgasm is slow and leisurely, leaving all her muscles feeling wrung out.

When she's stopped shaking, she reaches down and unzips his jeans. It doesn't take long to get him off; when he comes, he spills over her hand onto her shirt. He laughs, a little breathlessly. "I guess you are going to have to change."

"Told you." Greta leans her forehead against his. "You know, some day, maybe we can do this at your place."

"Or yours."

"Do I have an apartment? I don't seem to remember."

He laughs again and kisses her nose before he pulls away. He makes his way to the other side of the room, where his locker holds his clean scrubs. Greta find the first open locker and grabs a set of scrubs from ... someone. The mystery person will probably be irritated to find their clothes missing, but hey, if they want to keep their stuff safe, they should buy a lock.

She and Jon don't speak again; he's nearly late for the beginning of his shift, and she can hear a code blue being called over the loudspeaker. But the world looks sharper, more in focus when she walks back out into the bright hospital lights. And if the people manning the nurse's station are smirking at her as she passes, who cares? As she learns every day around here, life's way too short to worry about making a fool of yourself. She's going to grab all the happiness she can get her hands on.


End file.
